After Thanksgiving
by nannygirl
Summary: Another thanksgiving has come and gone over at the Forman home. And as Red and Kitty wave their children off for the evening, they recall the different events from the day as well as the many blessings they have to be thankful for this year.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I own nothing!_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello everyone! How are you? Hope you all are doing well! Yesterday was Thanksgiving and I hope you all had a very happy one. Unfortunately, this year I was unable to work on Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, I signed up for NaNoWriMo this year and it kinda took a lot out of me and I didn't even hit the hallway mark! But because I love the holidays I did want to write a little something for Thanksgiving and for you all because I am so very thankful for all of my wonderful readers and friends on here. You all are the best! This is a really short little piece but I hope that you all like it and please don't forget to review if you can :D Thank you! Thanks for reading, how you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

The orange autumn themed table cloth that covered the dining room table was covered in crumbs and spills. The kitchen sink was overfilled with dirty dishes while the cabinet of Tupperware was nearly bare. And outside on this nippy November night stood Red and Kitty Forman out in their driveway waving off their thanksgiving dinner guests.

Wearing a bright smile Kitty had her one arm hugging her chest, trying desperately to stay warm, while the other waved as happily as Mrs. Claus at the end of the _Macy's Parade_. Beside her, her Santa Claus wasn't that jolly but did manage a smile as his lifted his open palm up in the air—his own form of a wave.

Their son Eric closed the door after his wife climbed into the Vista Cruiser and gave one final wave to his parents as he jogged around the front of the vehicle towards the driver's side. He got into the car and mere seconds later his parents saw his smile drop. From the smile on Donna's face and the way she was rubbing her round tummy, it looked like the mommy-to-be had gotten another sudden craving.

Eric and Donna backed out of the driveway and headed towards Fatso Burger.

Kitty waved with a sympathetic smile, she knew how tough it could be to be pregnant during the holidays and hoped that for Donna—and her son's—sake that they found somewhere to settle her craving that was also open during holiday hours.

Walking off towards their car that they had to park at the front of the house were family of Kelsos. Brooke holding at least four of Kitty's Tupperware containers and Betsy riding on her father's shoulders while feeding him and herself small handfuls of mini marshmallows from the bag that had been an early Christmas gift to the little girl from Red.

Fez was walking with the family but was barely paying attention to his surroundings. He was too busy getting lost in the delicious taste of the pumpkin pie and whipped cream that he was currently digging into, straight out of the tin!

Betsy fed Kelso more marshmallows but one missed his mouth.

"Ow my eye!" he cried making his daughter giggle in delight.

Fez pouted when Kelso ran into him and made his drop his forkful of pie. "Aye my pie!"

Red shook his head, rolled his eyes and muttered a dumbass as he watched the scene; becoming more annoyed and quite disgusted when he watched the foreigner pick up the forkful of pie, look around, and then put back into his mouth.

The last vehicle to leave the driveway was a black El Camino. The driver gave a nod at his adopted parents before looking over his shoulder to make sure he was clear. His passenger meanwhile rolled down her window and happily waved back at the Formans—her brand new engagement ring sparkling under the porch lights.

"Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Forman!" Jackie called out, still waving her hand. "This was the best thanksgiving dinner _ever_!"

And it really had been.

The food was delicious and plentiful. There was no drama and only laughs. Maybe a few burns and being called a dumbass once or twice but it was all in good fun. Kelso had even managed not to set anything on fire!

But the biggest surprise and best part of the day had been when Steven Hyde surprised everyone by getting down on one knee in the middle of dinner, surrounded by the people who ever meant anything to him, and asked the one woman he's ever really loved to marry him. Jackie had of course said yes and she'd been beaming ever since. She didn't even mind being proposed to on Thanksgiving, a what she referred to as a 'Fatty's holiday.'

Red and Kitty continued to wave their children off until they could no longer see a single pair of taillights.

"Oh Red," she gave a happy sigh. "Wasn't tonight wonderful? Being surrounded by everyone and seeing them just…just so happy. You know, I think _that's_ what I'm most thankful for this year. The fact that all of our kids are healthy and actually and truly _happy_."

A small smile formed on Red's lips and he gave a short nod. "I'm just thankful they all went back to their own homes."

Kitty gave him a sideways look that he merely smiled back at before wrapping his arm around her shivering shoulders. After all, one of the reasons he was thankful the kids had gone back to their own homes was because he gave him some alone time with his wife, who he was thankful for every day of the year.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both be sure to let me know in a review!_

 _Thank you so much for reading, again very sorry for not updating my usual Thanksgiving story, or updating much of anything else this month. If I decide to do NaNo again next year, I'm totally gonna be better prepared lol Hope you all enjoyed the little story and hopefully I'll be posting some brand-new stuff very soon!_

 _Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have nice day!_


End file.
